


Show Me (When No One's Watching)

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Omorashi, Porn, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's not shy about peeing in front of people. Arin comes up with a way to turn that skill into profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me (When No One's Watching)

“So you really have no problem peeing in front of people?” Arin asked.

"No, man. Really." Dan was starting to regret saying that in the Super Mario Sunshine episode they’d just recorded; Arin was apparently very interested. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“I fucking hate peeing in front of anyone, dude. Even Suzy.”

Dan shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I actually, uh, kinda like it. It feels… I dunno, liberating. Like, 'fuck you, world. I'm gonna piss all over you.'”

Arin laughed. “Dude, you could probably make some money off that.”

“I don’t think peeing in front of people is a marketable skill,” Dan replied, rolling his eyes.

“It is in the weird porn market.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “How, exactly? I’m not gonna piss on some girl and then fuck her on camera, if that's what you're thinking.”

“No, dude. There’s videos of people pissing that go for, like, thirty bucks a download. Make a few videos, sell a few copies of each... that’s good money, man.”

“Just pissing? No sex?”

Arin nodded. “I swear.”

Danny shook his head in disbelief. “They’re probably all hot girls, dude. No one wants to watch some skinny guy piss.”

Arin rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. “I, uh... I’ve seen some, dude. With guys. They sell just as good.”

Dan raised an eyebrow. “You buy piss porn? Of dudes?”

“Dudes, girls, whatever.” Arin waved a hand dismissively. “The point is, it’ll sell.”

Danny filed that particular bit of information away for future reference. “I do need some money…” he hesitated.

“See? Perfect way to get some. It’ll be easy.”

“I dunno.” Danny fidgeted in his seat a little. “I’m not sure I wanna show my dick on the internet, even without my face attached to it.”

“Then don’t show your dick.”

Danny frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Make some wetting videos."

“The fuck is that?”

“You just, like, piss your pants. Lots of people are into that.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s totally a thing,” Arin insisted. “I, uh. I have some downloaded, if you wanna see. You know. For practice.”

“I haven’t even decided on doing this yet!” Danny protested. “What if someone recognizes me?”

“Shoot from the waist down, dude.”

“What if Barry’s secretly into this whole piss thing and he comes across it and recognizes our bathroom?”

Arin rolled his eyes. “Piss yourself in my bathroom, then.”

“Barry knows your bathroom too!”

Arin gave Dan a resigned look. “Alright, fine. We’ll go out to the middle of nowhere, find some woods or something.”

Danny's eyebrows shot upwards. “When did this become _we?_ ”

Arin shrugged. “You need someone to film it. A tripod won’t get you the close-up shots you need.” 

“So you’re my weird porn camera man now?”

Arin gave him a look. “Why, did you have someone else in mind?”

“I guess not.” Dan sighed. “Okay, let’s go this weekend. There’s a forest not too far from my place.”

-

“Fuck, I really have to go,” Dan said, tipping his head back against the seat and exhaling shakily.

Arin looked over at him from the driver’s seat. “Dude, I told you you didn’t have to drink all those cups of coffee.”

“I wanted to make sure I was ready!” The car hit a bump in the road, and Dan squirmed uncomfortably, groaning.

Arin shrugged. “It’ll make for a good video, anyway. Lots of piss is always better.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, Mr. Piss Porn Connoisseur.”

Arin turned the car into a gravel parking lot where a path led into the woods. “Come on. Let’s walk in a little ways and then go off the path.” He smirked as he parked the car. “Unless you can’t hold it that long.”

Dan glared at him. “I’m regretting this so much right now.”

-

It was 6 AM, and the forest was more or less deserted. They’d passed a couple of early-morning joggers on the path, but once they’d veered off into the woods they were definitely alone. It hadn’t taken much searching to find a clearing that let in enough sunlight for a good video, and now here they were. Ready.

Danny sucked in a deep breath as he shifted from one foot to the other, squeezing his thighs together. Arin gave him a thumbs up from behind the camera. Dan looked up into the trees, breathing out a quiet “fuck”.  Now or never.

He took his hands out of his pockets, giving his crotch a quick squeeze. It felt good – a little relief from the pressure, at least. On impulse, he shoved both hands between his legs, squeezing his thighs around them. He had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

But Arin was motioning for him to continue, so he reluctantly pulled his hands away. His palms were sweating, just a little. He wiped them on his jeans, then hooked his thumbs through his belt loops, resisting the temptation to grab his crotch again. _God_ , he had to go.

 _That’s the point_ , he reminded himself. Fuck, he was actually going to do this; piss his pants in the middle of the woods while Arin filmed it.

He remembered what he’d said: _I could piss on this couch, no problem, while looking you directly in the eyes._ And god, if he couldn’t live up to that promise he’d never hear the end of it from Arin.

Exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes and let go.

For a second nothing happened, and he started to worry his body just wasn't going to let him; but then he gasped as he felt a spurt of piss leak into his boxers.

He couldn’t help it; he moaned, squeezing his legs together and squirming. A little wet spot had formed on the crotch of his jeans, and he reached one hand down to rub at it with three fingers. When he looked up, Arin was nodding approvingly.

That one little spurt must have broken some kind of mental seal. When Danny spread his legs and let go again, it was for real; something inside of him let go, and warmth gushed into his boxers, soaking his skin. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning in relief.

Piss was running down both of his legs, hot and wet, and Danny could feel the fabric of his jeans soaking through. He watched, fascinated, as dark wet spots spread down across his pant legs, glistening a little in the morning sun. As the fabric around his crotch got more and more soaked, a stream started pouring out from it, the fabric too wet to absorb any more. Piss poured down over his feet, making them squish wetly in the flip-flops he was wearing. A puddle was collecting on the ground underneath him, darkening the soil floor of the forest, but he still wasn’t done; he kept pissing, wondering in awe how much liquid his bladder had been holding.

He groaned, tilting his hips so that he could feel piss soaking into the seat of his pants, nice and wet against his ass. He never wanted to fucking stop; pissing himself felt so much better than he could have imagined, so much better than he remembered from the few times back in his band days that he’d been drunk enough to do it by accident. It was like his entire lower body was soaked in warmth, wet and so fucking nice against dick and balls. As his stream finally started to die out, he could feel his dick slowly rising to hardness.

Arin grinned from behind the camera. ‘Good job,’ he mouthed, and Dan couldn’t help glowing with pride a little. Not bad, for his first softcore porn attempt.

Arin stepped up close, filming the soaked patches on his jeans nice and close. Dan turned around, showing off his wet ass, biting his lip as Arin made a quiet noise of approval. He cock twitched a little under the attention; he’d always been a little bit of an exhibitionist.

He turned back around, thinking back to the wetting videos he’d watched (for research purposes, of course). Those guys usually pulled down their pants to show their wet underwear, so Dan reached for the button of his jeans. Arin grinned behind the camera as Dan undid his zipper and tugged them down, showing off his soaked blue boxer-briefs. Dan blushed; the outline of his hard dick was definitely 100% visible through them, but Arin didn’t seem to mind. The camera lingered there for a second, and Dan’s heart sped up a little.

He made a split-second decision, and pulled down the front of his boxers. Arin’s eyes widened in surprise, but he kept the camera fixed on Dan’s crotch as he tucked the waistband of his underwear under his balls, wrapping one hand around his cock. Dan wanted to moan; he’d said that he didn’t want to show his dick on the internet, but when the camera was actually out... Dan bit his lip as he thought about some complete stranger watching this, and he started pumping his cock.

He tipped his head back, biting his lip to hold in the groans that wanted to spill out, rubbing a thumb over the head of his dick. He could feel precome gathering there, and he cupped his balls with his other hand, rolling them gently. It felt so good – he wasn’t going to last long. He looked at Arin, and fuck, his eyes were glued to Dan’s cock, lips parted slightly, pupils blown like it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Dan’s breath stuttered as he moved his hips, fucking his fist and letting go of his balls in favor of biting down on his hand to stop himself from making noises. He was so close, so fucking close –

He came, shooting all over his hand and t-shirt. He was shaking; when he pulled his hand away from his mouth, there were teeth marks on the skin.

“Fuck,” he breathed. Arin fumbled with the camera, switching off the recording.

“So,” he said finally, looking up at Dan. “Film another one tomorrow?”

Dan looked down at his come-covered t-shirt, his soaked jeans, and – most interestingly – Arin’s very noticeable hard-on. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay.”

Arin grinned, tossing Dan the clean pair of pants he’d brought along. “Get dressed, Mr. Pornstar.”


End file.
